The Love Mission
by GettaDog
Summary: After Itachi's triadic death Umi finds away to bring him. Madara has no choice to pair Itachi and Umi toeghter and there relationship becomes more then just friends hiding their true feeling from the akatsuki members but mostly Pein.


Thunder rumbles through the black cloud in the sky as rain drops fall upon the two brothers, as Itachi step towards weak and bruised. Sasuke who was out of breath stood in horror too see Itachi was still standing, as blood drip though Itachi's eyes. Meanwhile Umi runs towards the two brothers frightening place, running as fast as she can tripping to the hard floor but she quickly got up and ran faster. Back at the frightening ground Zetsu appears in the wall hiding from the two brothers waiting for Sasuke to die so he could enjoy a snack. Itachi step toward Sasuke step by step each with an exhausting breath.

Sasuke pinned himself to a wall as Itachi step slowly closer.

Umi ran closer and closer, Itachi lifted his two fingers and grinned as blood dripped from his mouth, eye wide open Sasuke breathed more faster as the two fingers came closer to his face. Umi tripped over a branch as a stone entered stabbed her leg, she scrunch her eyes trying to hide the pain she pulled the stone from her leg and got back up and the started to limp as fast as she could. Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke on the forehead, Sasuke looked confused at his brother as the blood dripped from Itachi's fingers onto his face Umi entered the building panting and gasping, she carried on limping and flung herself on the floor and looked up at Itachi in the distant, she smiled to see he was still alive but then....Itachi went head first into the wall as he fell to the floor. Umi's face dropped "ITACHI!!!!!!" she screamed getting Sasuke and Zetsu's attention.

"_Umi.._." part of him said to himself...

"shit!" the other half of him said. Umi dragged herself across the floor, Sasuke looked up at the black clouds and smiled "I did it..." he said to himself,  
as Itachi laid next to him, eyes showing no life... Sasuke grinned and started to laugh to himself, as Umi carried on dragging herself though the rubble and rocks, she then used one hand started to do hand signs dark black shadowy wings appear ,

she flew over to Itachi and looked up at Sasuke, who was staring back at her suddenly his eyes turned red with a weird symbol as blood poured from his eyes him too collapsed.

Umi paid to no attention and crawled over to Itachi and laid her head upon his chest, as no heart beat respond. Tears began to fill her eyes. She picked Itachi up and held him in her arms and looked at him

"Itachi?" she asked him but there was no reply, her tears dropped onto his face as she started to stroke his black hair. "Please don't die on me..." she whimpered as she clenched her eyes shut making more tears come out " I didn't mean what I said!!" she carried on stroking his hair as her eyes moved left to right as like she was reading him for any life ,his skin became pale and his lips turned ice blue. "Please don't die.." She took a deep breath in... "your not an idiot...you not a selfish person...or emotionless freak..." she held her breath and looked again for any more life, still none...more tears fell "FOR GOD SAKE PLEASE WAKE UP!" Itachi didn't has his eyes still looked empty and lifeless, she drew another breath and placed her forehead against his looking into his empty eyes. "I love you..."

she held his cold hands and gently kissed his cold lips, sitting up she placed her hands over his eyes and closed them. She held his head to her chest and started to rock him gently like a baby. "Your in a better place now..." more tears fell. "I'll be ok..." she sniffed. "I'm happy I know your not suffering any more..." she held him tighter. "Your my best friend.." she smiled and yet again she kissed him on the head, biting her lips she closed her eyes again as more of her love tear poured from her eyes

she then began to sing her song "don't let those demons take over your mind, keep tight hold of friends they guide tonight-" before she could finish the song she grabbed on to Itachi and yelled, echoing the building. Then Zetsu appeared and laid one of his hands on Umi's shoulder , she turned around and looked at him with her sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry Umi...he's gone." he shallowly said. Umi nodded slowly and let go of Itachi and laid him on the floor and stood up and then hugged Zetsu. "I didn't tell him I was sorry...." Zetsu stroked the Umi's hair. "Life is cruel..." Umi nodded and wiped her tears as her sad face turned into an angry face.

She walked over to Itachi's body and picked up some of his blood and washed her hands with it ,Zetsu looked at her confused. She then held her hands to the sky, "You hear this Itachi?!" she shouted to the sky "I'm going to destroy Konoha, And every last villager, even if it kills me, I promise with your blood, I will make you proud!!!" she bite her thumb and mix her blood with Itachi's, with an evil grin she wiped the blood upon her whiskers on her cheek. Zetsu smiled

"Ready Umi?" he smiled. Umi turned around and grinned at him

"Ready Zetsu-San." They walked out the door , Umi turned around to looked back it Itachi. She sighed "I will also promise to bring You back...and I don't break promises..." she limped out leaving the dead and living Uchiha's in the broken building.

As she walked down the corridors, she held her chest where her heart laid and sighed. Zestu stopped and looked at her "Don't worry it'll be fine." He smiled softly, Umi looked up and smiled as well. "You better get the blood off or your father will have a fit." He chuckled. Umi smiled but shook her head.

"Im keeping it on for a bit..."

"I understand..."

"_Listen to me take the blood off..."_

"shut up.."

"_Make me.._." Umi smiled and giggles "I love it how you fight yourself..."

"Thanks?" Zetsu said as he raised an eyebrow. Umi sighed and limped ahead. "That still doesn't get my mind off Itachi..." Zetsu looked at Umi's bleeding leg. "Your hurt..." He frowned.

"It's just a cut..."

"Let me see." he bend down and looked at Umi's wound "Owch...i can see you bone.." Umi moved her leg away "It's nothing..."

"You could get that infected... You can't walk to the hideout like that..."

"Im fi-" Before Umi could say another word Zetsu picks Umi up and throws her over his sholder "Zetsu-San put me down!" She commanded.

"Nope." He grinned

"Prevert..." Umi face dropped.

_"Im not looking!" _

_"Oh yes you are.." _his dark side grinned, Umi frowned "Just take me home..."

"That what i was going to do" Zetsu frowned as he began to walk back to the hide out.


End file.
